


Young Again

by Emyly001



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Blow Jobs, Boats and Ships, Bottom Jack Sparrow, Curses, De-Aged Jack Sparrow, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Forehead Kisses, Funny, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Magic, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Mystery, Pirate Ships, Pirates, Public Blow Jobs, Slow Dancing, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, reverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: Jack Sparrow bears a curse that made him young again. Which means he's the same age when he defeated El Matador Del Mar.But with that curse two of his old enemies came back to life.Davy Jones and El Matador Del Mar Armando Salazar himself.Will Jack's old friends find a solution to his curse or will they fall into an old battle that was once before won?





	1. Jack Sparrow? You?

Will woke up from a very pleasant sleep. He stretched and placed his hand where Elizabeth should be. She wasn't but the side of the bed was still warm. She had to get up early.

He got up too and clothed. He walked out of his shared room with Elizabeth and heard voices comming from the room where they usually gathered. He walked there and saw Elizabeth preparing team and Henry talking with Catrina. Elizabeth noticed him first. "Good morning, Will. Did you sleep well?" She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Good morning, Elizabeth. Yes, I slept well."

Will sat down on a chair and caught attention of Henry and Catrina. "Father?" Will looked at Henry with a smile. "Yes, Henry?" "Me and Catrina want to take a walk by the shore after breakfast. Would you like to come with us?" Henry smiled at him. Will looked at Elizabeth who gave him a smile and nodded. "Why not?"

\-----  
The three of them walked down the hill anf Henry and Catrina holding hands and Will was walking next to them. They got on the shore and Henry smiled. "I always dreamt of this day father." Will wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulder. "Me too, son. Me too." 

They continued their slow walk and exchanging stories about their time on the sea. 

"Uh... There is something on the shore." Catrina pointed at it interrupting Will's story. Will and Henry looked at it and Will narrowed his eyes. "It looks like a person!" They started to run towards it and when they were getting closer Will felt a dread rising in his gut. It was a person.

Will fell on his knees when he was near enough. That person has a soaked clothing, pirate like clothing and dreadlocks were covering his face. "Wait dreadlocks? But these are too short." Tought Will. "Help me to roll him over." Said Will and Henry with Catrina knelt down and carefuly rolled him over so he could breath.

Will froze. "He's just a boy." He breathed out. Will checked if he was breathing and released a breath he didn't realise he was holding when he felt the boy's breath and saw his chest rising and falling. But there was something familiar about this boy but Will couldn't tell what it was.

"Lets get him home." Said Will and throwed him around his shoulder a compas fell from his clothing. Catrina picked it up and showed it to Henry. "It looks like Jack's." She said and Henry nodded. They catched up with Will and showed him the compas. "It looks like Jack's." Said Will and the boy mumbled something. "Lets hurry."

\-------  
Elizabeth helped Will to undress him, dry him and tuck the boy in bed. 

"Where did you found him?" Asked Elizabeth. "On the shore. Maybe he swam there or the sea drifted him on the shore." Said Will. Elizabeth looked at him. "He's so young. And a pirate! His ship must have got under attack or sail on a cliff." They watched the boy for a while untill Will looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth." She looked at him. "Is there something similar on this boy?" Will inclined on him with his head.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. There is. But.... I don't know what." Good. So Will wasn't alone on that. "We'll ask him what is his name when he'll woke up. Also, he had this." Will showed the compas to Elizabeth. "It looks like Jack's compas." She exclaimed and Will opened it. "It is." Elizabeth gaped at it and she looked at Will with puzzled expression. "How did he get it?" Will shrugged. "I don't know. We'll ask him when he wake up."

\------  
The boy groaned and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Ah. We are awake." He looked and saw a nice looking woman with long brown hair and a friendly smile. "How do you feel?" She asked and sat on a chair near the bed. "I feel.... like I was hit into the head by something. Pretty hard actually." He rubbed the back of his head.

"What is the last thing you remember?" She asked still wearing the smile. "That I lured some Spaniards into the Devil's triangle." He grinned. "I remember how I was mocking him with my look and how he was following me with his shocked gaze." He looked at her. "You arlight, ma'am?" Elizabeth has a shocked expression.

"Can you pleaze tell me your name?" She said softly. "Jack. Jack Sparrow." He looked around. "Haven't you see my compas and clothes?" Elizabeth stood up. "Wait here." She walked up to the door but stopped there. "Do you remember me?" Jack shook his head. "I've never met you, ma'am."

Elizabeth walked out and closed the door behind her and Will pushed himself off the wall. "So?" Elizabeth looked at him. "The last thing he remembers is that he lured some Spaniards into the Devil's triangle." Will's eyebrows shot up. "What's his name?" "Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth shook her head. "This can't be his name." Will shook his head. "What else did he say?" "Where is my clothes and compas?" "Bring him the clothes and compas. But don't give him the compas." Said Will.

Henry and Catrina exchanged looks. "You think?" Asked Catrina. "Yes. He said that he lured Spaniards into the Devil's triangle. And who lured Spaniards into the Devil's triangle? Jack Sparrow. And who bears a compas like that on the table? Jack Sparrow." Henry shrugged. Catrina thought about it for a while. "When you say it like that.... He has some similarities to Jack Sparrow. The dreadlocks. Heck, the face is the same too!" 

Henry peeked around the corner and saw his parents gone. He motioned with his head to go into the room. They slowly and silently got there and Henry knocked. "Enter!" Young yet so familiar voice sounded from the other side of the room and they entered.

He was sitting in the bed and he smiled at them when he saw them. "Hello. And you are?" "My name is Henry and this is Catrina." Henry introduced them and Careina waved. "Are you Jack Sparrow?" The boy nodded. "Did you lured Spaniards into the Devil's triangle?" He nodded again. Henry looked at Catrina. "Do you remember us?" Jack shook his head. "No, milady." 

The door opened and Will with Elizabeth walked in. "What are you doing here? Leave." It was Will who said that and they made room for Henry and Catrina to leave. They looked at Jack and he gave them a small smile and it widened when Catrina winked at him. They left and Elizabeth handed him the clothes. "Thank you ma'am."

He pulled his shirt over his head and took his pants and pulled them on under the sheets. They waited as he got dressed and when he was done Will pulled out the compas. They watched as they boy's eyes sparked. "My compas! Thank you!" He reached for it but when Will didn't make any movements to give it to him, the boy withdraw his hand with confused expression.

"We need to have a serious conversation, boy." Will took a few steps forward.


	2. Return of the Flying Dutchman

"This is gettibg us nowhere." Will sighed and ran his hand trough his hair. He handed the compas to 'Jack' and Will paused when he snatched it from his hand and cradled it close to his chest.

Will and Elizabeth were confused and still didn't trust him. 'Jack' only remembered things until defeating Spaniards but nothing from there. It was weird really. Elizabeth tried to tell 'Jack' what happened next but she was met by a confused look.

Elizabeth looked at Will. "I'm going to ask Henry and Catrina. They might know something." Elizabeth stood up and walked away. "Um... Mister?" Will looked at 'Jack'. "It's Will. Will Turner." "Can I get some water, please?" 'Jack' looked at him with pleading eyes. "Wa..." Will gulped the word he wanted to say and coughed. "Of course."

As Will was passing by Henry's room he heard them talking. "But mom! Don't you see how they are similar to each other? The face! The dreadlocks! Heck, even the compas is the same!" Said Henry. "Henry. Jack Sparrow is over 25 years old. This boy is the same age as you. Maybe younger." Elizabeth wasn't convinced. "Miss Swan... Did he told you how he defeated the Spaniards?" Asked Catrina. "Into detail." Admitted Elizabeth. "See? Told you it was him! Only Jack Sparrow defeated them!" It was Henry who said it.

Will continued his way into the kitchen to get a cup of water. When he thought about it, the boy looked very similar to Jack Sparrow. 

He returned into the room to find Jack looking out of the window at the sea. "Like the view?" Said Will and Jack looked at him. Will noticed the look.... the same look Jack Sparrow used to give him. "You are Jack Sparrow." Will breathed out. "I Am." Said Jack. "Sorry, I didn't belive you before." Will handed over the cup of water.

Jack gulped it and Will watched as Jack closed his eyes. Will gulped silently as Jack sighed when he was done. "That was good. Thank you." "You're welcome." Will said and he looked around the room. "Do you need anything?" Jack shook his head. "No. Curently no." "Alright. If anything just call." Said Will.

He walked out of the room and he leaned against the door and sighed. "What's wrong?" Will looked at Elizabeth. "Where is Henry and Catrina?" Will asked. "I sent them out. I don't want them anywhere near him. I still don't belive him." Said Elizabeth and Will recognized that stubborn look. 

"Elizabeth..... it is him..... they.... it's the same look Jack used to give me. It is him, Elizabeth." Said Will softly but it didn't budge with Elizabeth. "I still don't trust him. Even if he somehow convinces me that he's Jack Sparrow, then he'll be staying away from the children!" Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Try to gain more information from him. I'm still not convinced." Elizabeth walked away and Will sighed.

He leaned his head against the door and then he pinched the bridge of his nose. "By the pirates...." Will opened the door and walked in. He paused when he saw Jack looking longingly at the sea out the window and holding the compas. 

"You miss the sea?" Asked Will and closed the door. Jack nodded. "Aye. I miss it." He closed the compas and looked at Will. "I want to go.... please.... return on Wicked Wench.... and to my crew...." Jack looked at Will with pleading eyes and Will wondered what happened to Jack to become the person he was. Will shook his head. "Sorry. Can't let you out. Elizabeth isn't convinced that you are Jack Sparrow. You'll stay here for a while."

Jack nodded in understanding and looked out of the window again. Will walked up behind him and looked out of the window too. The sea was beautiful in many ways and always unpredictable.

\----------  
Will stayed in Jack's room until night fell. Elizabeth wasn't happy but could you blame her when she didn't trust him? 

Will borowed Jack some of his shirts and pants for daily wearing and for sleeping. It was hanging loosely on him. Will noticed that Jack wasn't that muscular as his old self but the glee, humour snd sassynes remained and Will was glad for that even when he didn't know why.

Storm raged outside but that didn't disturb their sleep. They were sleeping in the same bed since they could't bring another into the room.

A creaking and a thuding into the floor could be heard, approaching the room. It didn't wake them up. The person opened the door sliwly with a *creak*. Light poured into the room and it landed on Jack's and Will's sleeping forms. Shadow of the person stretched across them as he walked closer. Rhytmical *thud* *thud* didn't woke them up. Will stiffened and turned and a lighting bolt made a light that showed a claw rised high into the air.

Will woke up and turned around. There was noone. He looked at peacefuly sleeping Jack and brought him closer. Jack nuzzled into his chest out of comfort and Will asleep again. He didn't notice four barnacles laying on the ground.

\-------  
"Cap'n what are the orders?" A man malformed by the sea into a hammerhead shark asked. "Under the water an' away from the land. There's somethn' I need to do." Davy Jones turned his gaze towards his first made.

"DOWN!" He yelled and everyone prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got inspired by the 'secret scene' in PotC 5
> 
> Is there anyone who wants to talk about that scene? Pls?


	3. Chapter 3

When Will woke up Jack wasn't in the bed alredy. He opened the eyes and saw him sitting in an armchair by a window with his knees close to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Will noticed the longing look on Jack's face. "He really does miss it." Will thougt and got up from the bed.

He walked up to Jack and placed his hand on his shoulder and knelt down on one knee. "You need to wait a little while longer, Jack. Until we found all the answers.... then you are free to go." Will spoke softly and Jack nodded. Will hugged him and to his suprise Jack hugged him back.

\--------  
Jack was pacing around the room out of boredom. He wanted out on the sea. He wanted on his ship Wicked Wench. To feel the cold breeze blowing his dreadlocks and smell the salt of the sea.

He floped on the bed and shifted few times to make himself comfortable and he stared into the ceiling. He recalled the look on the Spaniard's Captain face when he lured them into their demise. He smiled at the memory.

A faint and careful knock pulled him out of his thoughts and he sat up. Two smiley faces peeked into the room. It was the boy and the girl from yestarday. "Hey, Jack." They stepped into the room. "Hey. Henry and Carina right?" Jack smiled and they nodded. "What do you need?" "We are going out and you are coming with us." Said Carina. Jack's smile faded. "I'm not allowed to go out. Will said until they got answers."

Henry's smile widened. "Ever heard of sneaking out?" He pointed at a window. Jack switched his gaze between them and the window. Henry and Carina walked up to it and opened it. "Lets go." 

Jack smiled and they jumped out of the window. It wasn't even that high how Jack thought. The ground was right under the window. They were running down the hill laughing. Jack noticed that they were running towards the sea and happines spiked up in him. 

When they were at the beach they took off their shoes and clothes they didn't want to get wet. They stayed at the shoal and they were splashing water on each other. Jack was happy.

\------  
Davy Jones was looking trough a telescope at the two boys and one girl. He put it away and turned to his crew. "Bring me Jack Sparrow. The rest kill or let be." He said and the crew exchanged questioning looks. "Do it!" Davy Jones roared and the crew acted. Flying Dutchman went under the water.

\--------  
Jack inhaled the fresh air of the sea and as he loked into the distance he saw waves and something dissapiering under the water. He shook his head. "I must be imagening things."

"Attack!" Jack laughed as Henry with Carine jumped at him and brough him down. Sea water was splashing over them as they laughed and rolled around and tickled each other.

Jack opened his eyes and he saw a fish like looking man malformed by the see. "Watch out!" He pushed Henry and Carina behind him and he kicked him in tge stomach sending him stumbling backwards.

"More are coming!" Shouted Henry and they scrambled out of the water. Jack saw as plenty of them coming at them out of the water. "Now I really need a sword or a gun. Run! Run! Run!" Jack screamed and they started to run. The fish people close behind.

"We need a plan. We can't lead them back to the house. Split!" Said Henry and they did as he told. They split but they only followed Jack. "JACK!"

\---------  
Davy Jones watched as they draged Sparrow on the board unconcious. Maccus stepped towards him. "Durring the capture he put up a struggle. We didn't have another choice." Davy Jones looked at him then at Jack. "Clean 'im up and bring 'im into my quartes. Do it!" Davy Jones went into his quartes.

When the crew made sure that he was there by organ started playing. "Cap'n's actin' a little bit strange." Said Jimmy Legs. "You're right, mate." Maccus looked in the direction where their Captain went.

\---------  
"Mom, we need to save him! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Henry was pacing around the room and so did Elizabeth, Catrina was sitting on a chair and Will was looking out the window searchig for the Flying Dutchman.

Henry and Carina explained everything when Will and Elizabeth caught up with them with weapons. They only saw the reatriting forms of the Davy Jones' crew. 

"If Jack was captured by Davy Jones, we need a plan on how to rescue him." Said Will and turned around. "Will. You know that Davy Jones is dead and the curse has been broken. It can not be possible." Said Elizabeth. "It is! We saw them!" Said Carina.

"Are you searching for a way to rescue Jack Sparrow?" A female voice asked and they turned the face the source of the voice. There was a nice looking woman with brown hair and in a pirate outfit. "I can help with that." "Who are you?" Asked Will. "Angelika." She turned around and took a few steps. "Are you coming or not?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally! Consider this a small Cristmast gift.

It was soft. And nice. Jack curled and purred. He was warm. He brought the sheets closer to him and nuzzled into them.

"Enjoying it, Sparrow?" That voice..... Jack's eyes snapped open and he sat up, scrambling away. Davy Jones grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him back, climbing on the bed.

"What do you want from me? Why am I here?" Asked Jack trying to kick him. Jones had a firm grip on him and he flipped him around. Jack yelped and only now he noticed that he's shirtless.

Jones climbed onto the bed too and stradled Jack. He didn't want to seem weak but when Jones started to kiss his back, he melted under him. Jones chuckled. "You like that, Sparrow?" "S-Shut up...." Jack gripped the sheets and bit them to muffle himself.

Jones was going lower..... lower..... lower...... and he stopped. Jack sighed in relief bit mentaly he was enjoying it.

"Now what?!" Davy Jones got up and statrted to limb towards the deck. Jack waited for a while, then started to look for his shirt. He found it and put it on himself. He crept on the deck to see what was happening.

The whole crew was fighting with a....a....woman? Jack got a nice look on her when she climbed up the rope ladder. She was tallet than average woman, slightly taller than man. Her hair were brown, entangled into a braid and to her backside. White shirt, black, tight trousers and black boots. She jumped down from it and was fighting with the crew members with nothing but martial art.

She was moving swiftly and dodging every incoming attack. Wait a moment..... "Cassandra!" Jack called out and all of the attention turned towards him. "Sparrow!" "Oh no." Jack started to run when he saw Davy Jones limping towards him. "Jack!" Cassandra shouted after them an looked for a way out. And she found one. She did a somersault, landing on one of the tallest crew member's shoulder and using them as a laverage, she jumped, landing on Davy Jones and sending him down to lay on his stomach.

"Hurry!" Cassandra grabbed Jack by the hand and led him to the back of the ship. "Jump!" And they did.

Both of them landed on the back of a colorfull sea horse. "Neptune! I'm so happy to see you!" Cassandra smiled and prompted Neptune to swim.

Neptune was the fastest water horse alive and soon before the crew members got to the back of the ship, they were far away and even the angry roar of Davy Jones seemed distant.

They arrived close to the shore and they both got of Neptune's back. Cassandra gave him sugar and Neptume dive back into the waves. 

Cassandra led Jack to the shore. "You'll wait here for the Black Pearl to arrive." Jack stopped and let Cassandra's words to sink in. "What?" He ran up to her and grabbed her hand. Jack noted that she was colder than normal and her skin was paler almost white. And she had a blue eyes....she used to have green. Cassandra shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jack. But you can't return with me on Angel's Wrath. It's.....It's not safe."

Jack looked like he was about to cry. Cassandra had to duck slightly to hug him. "I'm sorry, Jack. I really Am. But it will be better like this. You would be in danget if I took you back. I....." Cassandra paused for a moment. "I couldn't protect you before. But I'll try to do it now." She kissed his forehead and Jack closed his eyes.

Then she disappiered in her own way. No footsteps, no traced. Jack oppened his eyes and he shivered. He felt alone and hurt.

He sat down into the sand, brought his knees closer to him and burried his face into them and wrapped his arms around them.

\------------  
"There you are!" A female voice exclaimed and Jack looked up to see a woman, an eldelry man, Henry and Catrina running towards him. She stopped in front of him with some sort of smile on her face.

"Do I know you?" The question was rid of any emotion. The smile slowly faded and flash of hurt and confussion passed over her face. "You don't recognise me? I'm Angelica." She pointed at herself and Jack shook his head. Henry and Catrina walked up to him and hugged him. Jack just stared blankly.

"Jack we were searching for you all over the sea!" The elderly man said as if he was happy to see Jack. "And you are....?" He asked and the elderly man stuttered. "Eh, um, Gibbs, Captain Jack." 

Jack said nothing.

\----Angel's Wrath----  
"Are you sure that was a good idea, Captain?" A woman in mid-twenties with white hair, brown dress and a sleeves that were touching the ground and covered in brown feathers. "Yes. I'm sure of it Elizabeth. And don't ask me about it again."

Cassandra walked up the stairs to take the wheel. "Thank you, Lucy." A black haired woman with a yellow snake eyes and a green scailey human skin and green dress nodded at her Captain and walked down to help the rest.

"Would not be Jack more safe here?" "No." Was Cassandra's immediate reply. "With Davy Jones and El Matador Der Mar back on sea, it's too risky." She shook her head. "No. He'll stay at Black Pearl. Davy Jones might be keeping an eye on me still."

Elizabeth nodded. "I understand." She rised her arms and then flapped with them to change into an Eagle and fly up to look out after any incoming ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. But are you happy about the update?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please! I want to know if I should continue this story!
> 
> I'll make Jack 18 so that it wouldn't end up weird.


End file.
